Scanning wireless signals from a mobile device may be used to determine a position of the mobile device. However, a mobile device may change its position from the time of scanning the wireless signals to the time of reporting the scanning of the wireless signals. This may result in an inaccurate determination of the position of the mobile device. Therefore, there is a need to rectify this inaccuracy.